The Sound Of You And Me
by ycfan90
Summary: Naomi left Bristol when everything went to shit, including her relationship with Emily. She has maintained some of her other relationships and comes back for a visit. I never thought of Naomi/Katie as a pairing, but then I loved it, so don't let the shit summary put you off and please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : **_**I read my first Naomi/Katie story a couple of days ago and ever since that, I can't get the pairing out of my head. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it and gives me some feedback. **

**I don't own skins, etc etc. On with the story!  
**

* * *

"Mum, I do know how to look after myself you know?" I've been back home with her for less than ten minutes and already she's fussing that I don't eat enough. My diet mainly consists of booze and fags, so I suppose she has a point, but I'm not a teenager anymore and I hate when she treats me like one.

"Naomi, I only see you every few months, the least you could do is let me fuss over you without being such a moody cow. I'm going out to buy some food and I'm going to cook you a proper dinner tonight, no arguments."

My face softens slightly at the reminder that I don't visit home as often as I should and I feel myself relenting. I check my watch and then go to get my coat.

"I'm going to visit Effy, but I'll make sure I'm home in time for dinner, alright?" I give her a brief hug, my way of apologizing for being such a bitch.

"Tell Effy that dinner is at seven and she's more than welcome to come over!" my Mum shouts at me as I leave.

I smile inwardly. Mum always did have a soft spot for my misfit friends, especially Effy. I start walking towards Effy's place and try to keep the memories of these streets, this city, at bay. I left for London right after college and never looked back. I hate coming back here but I did owe my Mum a visit and it's always nice to see my friends.

"Naomi."

I look up to find Effy smirking at me while exhaling smoke from the drag she just took. It's funny how even though everything in your life changes, some things stay exactly the same. Effy is leaning casually against a brick wall, fag in hand and wearing a dress with leggings like it's not cold as fuck out here.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." She simply takes another drag of her cigarette and tilts her head. "Say something then?"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart? I'm clearly out her for a nicotine hit Naoms." She doesn't fool me. She has a back garden that she could have a smoke in and she sure isn't dressed like that just to hang out in her house with me. I pinch the fag between her lips and bring it to my own, inhaling gratefully.

"I am smart, which is why I know you have something planned. Something planned that you're unsure if I'm going to agree to which is why you haven't let me in the house in case I get too comfy." I smile in triumph because without even looking at Effy, I know I'm right. We may not see each other as much as we used to, but I still remember that Effy has reasons for everything she does, even if it's unclear at the time.

"Uncle Keith's," she looks at me with meaning and then I realize what she's saying.

"We're going to hang out with Cook at the pub? Sounds good to me," I agree, wondering why she thought it wouldn't be something I would want to do.

"It's for his birthday," she replies, analyzing my face for signs of comprehension.

"His birthday? That's not until tomorrow." I may be a shit friend, but I still remember birthdays.

"Tomorrow is Monday, nobody has a party on a Monday." Party. _Party._ Now everything becomes clear.

"Who else is going?" I narrow my eyes and wait impatiently for Effy to answer.

"The usual…JJ, Lara, me, you and Katie," Effy coughs to cover up the last name, but I still hear her.

"Katie? Katie who threatened to bash my skull in if I went within a mile radius of her and her sister? Oh come on Effy!"

After reconciling with Emily in the shed that night, after her forgiving me for the whole Sophia mess, we tried to make a go of things. We really tried. But too many things had been said and too many things couldn't be forgotten. So we broke up and Katie protected Emily in the only way she knew how, by blaming me and warning me to stay well away. So that's exactly what I did. I had been accepted to university anyway and I was sick of Bristol, so I went to London and tried to put my life back together with a fresh start.

"That was years ago, she'll have forgotten all about it."I glare at Effy because she knows full well that Katie Fitch knows how to hold a grudge.

"I'm not going." I start to walk away but Effy catches up with me.

"Naomi, you hardly ever come back home and its Cook's birthday party. Put aside your pride and do this for Cook. He misses you, you know?" I do know. He still calls me every week and has even come to visit me in London a few times. He's like the brother I never had.

"Alright, fine. But I can't stay more than a few hours, I promised Mum that I'd be home for dinner."

"Don't worry about that, it's all sorted with Gina. We're all going back to yours after a few drinks for his birthday dinner."

"Gina? Birthday dinner? What the fuck?"

"Come on, you know Gina loves having a full house. I saw her the other week and mentioned it was Cook's birthday and I was hoping to persuade you out for a few drinks and she offered to put a meal on for everyone." That's my Mum, always willing to have every man and his dog in the house. I can't help but feel a twinge of guilt. It must be lonely for her without me and I'd feel bad if she didn't get to have this night with all of us because I'm too much of a coward to face Katie. Daft cow has probably been looking forward to it. Jesus, I'm getting soft.

"Alright. Fuck it, let's do this."

* * *

"Blondieeeeeeee! Get some fucking tequila down ya!" Cook holds up a bottle of Tequila and forces my head back and I have no choice but to drink.

"Jesus Cook, you still know how to party," I laugh, giving him a big hug after he puts the bottle of tequila down. I take my coat off and go to join the others sitting at the table. We were the last to arrive which means..

"Katie," I say her name hesitantly, waiting to gauge her reaction.

"Naomi," she replies frostily, not bothering to glance at me for more than a second. Something tells me she hasn't forgotten about anything and I throw an 'I told you so' look at Effy over my shoulder.

Well it's better than smashing my head in, that's for sure. I can't help noticing she's dressed a bit over the top for a pub, but that was always Katie. _Why dress down when you can dress up? _That's what she used to say to Emily. _Emily._ Shit, I was so worried that I'd see Katie that I totally forgot to ask if Emily would be here. I silently pray that she won't be and I have to remind myself Effy wouldn't do that to me. She would tell me if Emily would be here. That calms me down somewhat, but I still feel a little on edge. Even though Katie and Emily are so different in personality, they're twins and it makes my heart jump whenever I glance back at Katie and it reminds me of Emily. I sit down opposite her and greet Lara and JJ.

"How have you been, Naomi?" Lara asks politely, making small talk.

"Good thanks, I just got home from London today. What about you two?" I look between them as they smile sweetly at each other. It's nice to see JJ so happy and Lara really is nice.

"Well..We're engaged!" Lara gushes and JJ has the biggest smile on his face.

"Wow, that's fantastic, congratulations!" I smile, genuinely happy for them.

"That's right, Lara has finally decided to make an honest man out of our JJ!" Cook howls with laughter and places a tray of drinks on the table. We all take one and Cook raises his glass.

"To the happy couple!" We all cheer as Cook salutes Lara and JJ, then knock our shots back.

"Right, it's my birthday and I want to feel good about myself. Since none of you will shag me, I want you each to tell me the best memory you have with me. Eff, you're up first girl!"

"Sex," she says simply and Cook howls with laughter.

"Fucking ace! JJ, you're up!"

"The three musketeers," JJ states, solemnly. The atmosphere changes as everyone thinks of Freddie and what happened.

"Those were the days JJ. To Freddie!" We all knock another shot back and the attention moves to Katie to lighten the mood.

"Katiekins! Show the Cookie Monster some love."

"When you beat up that wanker who wouldn't take no for an answer when I said I didn't want to dance with him," Katie smiles at the memory and Cook shares an identical grin.

"Showed him didn't I babes? Nobody fucks with my mates and gets away with it! What about you, Blondie?"

I've been mulling over the question since it was asked and I'm still not sure since there have been so many good memories with him, it's hard to just pick one.

"The park," I say, knowing he will get my meaning.

Cook found me in the park after I broke up with Emily and that's when I saw Cook for the man he truly is. He held me that day while I cried. He didn't hit on me, he didn't offer me drugs. He just let me pour my heart out and listened. That's the day I realized there's so much more to Cook than being the life of the party and a ladies' man. He's fiercely loyal and has a real soft side. Some might think it's a weird best memory considering the circumstances, having my heart broken and all that, but that's when our friendship changed for the better.

Cook wraps his arm around me and raises his glass again, "To the best bunch of friends I could ever fucking ask for! Now enough with the soppy shit, let's get fucking mentallll!"

* * *

A couple of hours later and I am definitely drunk. Keith kept the drinks coming and we kept drinking them. It's been pretty good actually, not that I thought it would be shit, but I was a bit apprehensive about seeing Katie and being with the group again. But alcohol took down the boundaries and we've all had a right laugh. I remind myself to thank Effy for dragging me here while I enjoy my cigarette. It's still cold outside, but the effects of the alcohol have warmed me up.

"Effy?" I turn to see Katie come out of the pub and I can't help but be surprised that Katie is looking for her.

"Oh, I was just looking for Eff..," Eff? Since when did they become best friends?

"I haven't seen her," I reply before returning my attention back to my cigarette. Katie turns around to go back inside but she stops and faces me again.

"What did you mean by the park?" She's referring to my memory with Cook. "Is that like, where you shagged him or something?"

I scoff loudly, almost choking. "What part of muff muncher don't you understand?" I mean Jesus, I was with her sister.

"Then what's the big secret? Think you're above telling everyone else?" Is this what she thinks of me? Just because I went to university, I think I'm better?

"No, it's just private." Katie rolls her eyes at me and heads for the doors again. It might be the alcohol, or just because that eye roll looked so Emily like, I can't help myself from giving her the real answer.

"That was the day Emily and I broke up." That stops her in her tracks.

"Why would that be your best memory? That's a bit fucked up." She looks at me with venom.

"It's not because of the break up. I was a mess. I was a complete mess and Cook was there for me, no strings attached. After that he became like a brother to me." Katie's eyes soften a bit and she takes a step back towards me. "I know you think I broke Emily's heart and everything that happened was my fault, but it broke my heart too. She was my first love, Katie. I fucked it up, but in the end, I wasn't the only one at fault. You saw what she was like, trying to punish me back. It was awful."

"I'm sorry I was cold with you earlier," Katie mumbles. Christ, was that an apology? Never thought I'd see the day. She must be drunk too. "You took Emily away from me and then you broke her. I was angry with you, not just on her behalf, but because I trusted you with her."

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." I didn't realize Katie felt like I'd let her down too. "Can we, I don't know, truce?" I find myself truly hoping to reconcile with Katie. We used to get on before everything went to shit. I look at her, trying to tell what she's thinking. I notice what she's wearing again, but unlike before I'm able to appreciate the whole outfit since she's not sitting down. She looks good.

"Fine, but don't think we're all best friends and shit now yeah? And don't think I didn't notice you checking my tits out in this dress. I know I'm hot but you better fucking remember which twin I am!"

Busted.

It's not long after Katie has stomped back in the pub that Effy emerges from the shadows. Always so bloody mysterious.

"She's changed you know." I wonder how long Effy has been there, listening to our conversation.

"Yeah?" I reply, somewhat skeptically.

"More than you know." Interesting. I finish my cigarette wondering all the possible ways Katie could have changed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you to those of you who reviewed or followed this story, it's very much appreciated :) This chapter is short, but it's to set up the next chapter which will be longer.**_

"Oh, Jesus." I walk through the front door, the others following close behind and immediately I can see my Mum has gone overboard. There are balloons everywhere, a big happy birthday sign and party hats on the dining table. There's no bloody way I'm wearing one of those.

"This is mint, Gina!" Cook shouts and goes over to give her a hug.

"It's nothing," she gushes, secretly she's overjoyed at having people to fuss over. I can tell she misses people occupying every room, always having something to do. I forced her to get rid of all the hippy randoms in my last year of college. I couldn't focus on my exams with wannabe Jesus' all around.

"Okay, take a seat everyone," she gestures around the room and then her face lights up in surprise, "Emily?" Oh no.

"Actually, I'm Katie," she smiles sweetly at Gina, instead of kicking off like I expected her to. She hates being confused for Emily.

"Oh, of course!" Mum laughs, "How could I forget Emily had a twin!" I roll my eyes and shake my head. Five minutes and she's already embarrassing me. "It's lovely to meet you Katie, have a seat."

We all sit around the table and Cook puts his party hat on, big grin on his face. The others follow suit, even Katie and Effy. I'm still not going to wear one of those things. I hate how the elastic pinches my chin, not to mention they look bloody ridiculous.

"Come on Naomi, put your hat on," Katie smirks at me from across the table.

"No thanks, I'm allergic."

"Allergic to what?"

"Allergic to looking like a twat."

"You wouldn't think it after all the floral shit I saw you wear in college. Now put your hat on, your Mum's gone to a lot of trouble yeah?" Is Katie Fitch lecturing me? The cheek of it. I sit there and cross my arms, staring back at her defiantly, daring her to say something. Just when I think she's going to give up, she reaches across and picks up my hat, placing it around my head, making sure to snap the elastic against my chin.

"Oi, that hurt!"

"Shouldn't have been such a stubborn cow then, should you?" I start to argue back but I'm cut off by Mum putting food down on the table. I have to admit, it all looks great. Everyone cheers and thanks her, my Mum beaming proudly as she sits down. Everyone starts to tuck in and it tastes even better than it looks.

"Mm this is so good, Gina," Katie compliments, looking genuinely happy, "My Mum could never cook like this. With her it was all lentils and soups, but this is fantastic."

"Thank you, Katie," my Mum flashes a big smile at her in return, "I'll have to teach you some time."

"How long you staying in town then, Blondie?" Cook asks, between mouthfuls of food.

"Just a week or two," I reply, avoiding my Mum's eye guiltily, "I'm going back to London to find a job, maybe with a newspaper or something like that." I didn't spend all this time getting my degree to come back here and get a dead end job, did I?

"You could always find a job like that here you know, love?" Mum says innocently.

I scoff loudly, "There's only one newspaper in the whole city and it's hardly ground breaking news is it? I want to do something worthwhile."

"Isn't there a writing job going at your magazine, Katie?" Effy doesn't even look up from her dinner.

"Uhh, I don't think that's something Naomi would be interested in _Eff_," Katie says pointedly.

"Why not? It's a women's magazine, I'm sure it has all kinds of interesting articles, not just about fashion," Effy dismisses Katie's objections.

"I suppose, but it's not _ground breaking news_," Katie says, quoting me from earlier. For once, I find myself agreeing with her.

"It would be a foot in the door though, wouldn't it? A chance to start writing for an actual publication. Naomi would still have time to do some freelance stuff on the side."

"Statistically speaking, you are more likely to succeed at a new job with the support of family and friends," JJ points out while Lara smiles at him fondly.

"It would be nice having you around, Naomi," Mum smiles at me hopefully.

"Think of all the chicks! It's a _women's _magazine. There's bound to be loads of fit birds, Blondie!"

I look around the table and take in all of the encouraging faces staring back at me. Katie is the only one who looks a bit weary, but that's to be expected given our past I suppose.

"Do you think you could get me an interview, Katie?" This is new to me. Asking Katie Fitch for a favour. She looks like she's about to list another reason that it's not a good idea, but I cut her off. "Please?" I look pointedly over to my Mum and she seems to understand that I'm asking partly for her as well.

"Alright, I'll set it up for Monday yeah? Just don't wear anything floral. Or plaid," she says, pointing her fork at me, almost threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I reply, rolling my eyes. After I've finished my food, I excuse myself to go outside for a fag. What a day. I never thought this morning that I'd be here having dinner with my best friends from college, deciding to stay in Bristol. It's true what Effy said, it _is_ a good opportunity. I didn't expect to find a job in political journalism anyway and at least this would give me some experience and material for my portfolio. Hope I don't fuck up this interview, I've never been good with authority figures. I take one last drag and put my cigarette out before heading back inside.

* * *

Katie texted me yesterday that my interview would be at nine on Monday with the Executive Editor and ever since then I've been anxious. Don't get me wrong, I'm good at what I do. I love to write and I got top marks at university, but I'm still nervous about having to convince other people I'm valuable. I've never been great in interviews, always nervous and underselling myself.

So here I am, Monday morning, sitting and waiting at _Smash._ That's the name of the magazine. It sounds a bit wanky to me but hey, I read through a couple of their previous magazines in preparation for the interview and I have to admit, it was better than I expected. I'm surprised Katie didn't insist on picking out something to wear for me, considering how worried she seemed at me showing her up. Three years ago she wouldn't have hesitated to barge in to my room and pick out what she deemed appropriate. I'm definitely grateful that she's changed in that regard.

As I'm waiting, my mind shifts to Emily. I haven't asked Katie or Effy what Emily is doing now or where she is. The last I heard, she was traveling around Europe. But that was over a year ago. It feels weird being back in Bristol without Emily. Everywhere I go, there are memories of us, even in my own sodding house. There's no escaping it.

"You can go in now," the blonde receptionist smiles at me, gesturing towards the frosted door with the words 'Executive Editor' written across it. This is it. I clutch my portfolio and straighten out my clothes. I knock lightly on the door before entering, out of politeness even though I know I'm expected. I enter the room fully and my eyes fall on the lady sitting at the desk.

"Katie?"


End file.
